


falling with you

by pastelish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other dream members are only mentioned, Short One Shot, based off that one group teaser of Jisung on the hammock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelish/pseuds/pastelish
Summary: Jisung had never tried getting on a hammock before and apparently Chenle never had either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first and last still has me shook,,,,... ; ; oK, I wanted to write something shorter this time around so here is a mini one shot from Jisung's perspective! This one isn't edited as much as 'worth it' bec i'm lazy lmao.... Also probably my little early Vday gift for you guys. Hope you enjoy~ <33
> 
> 3/18: also, i went back and edited some stuff to make it flow better ^^

The moment Jisung set his eyes on the hammock, he knew he needed to sit on it.

It was a photo shoot day for NCT Dream's comeback album and one of the props utilized for the shoot was a simple, low-elevated hammock. Jisung had to admit, it wasn't anything special. There were no golden threads embedded in the strings nor was it produced by another high-charging corporation S.M. liked to buy clothes from so much. It was just a hammock.

One reason as to why his interest was piqued at the concept of sitting on the unstable fabric was probably due to the fact that he had never gotten on a hammock in his life. Maybe he did at one point in his active child-acting career, but he couldn't recall any memory of the sort as far as he knew. Plus, it's not like one sit down wouldn't hurt, right?

The said furniture was pushed off to the side, staff crew busied with throwing and arranging confetti across the yellow floor to prepare for the shoot.

He surveyed his surroundings to see that the other members were preoccupied with getting make up and hair touched up with the stylists. Some seemed to be finishing, but he paid it no mind. There was only one objective running through his mind: sit on the hammock.

The brunette gave it one more round of thought, then made the ultimate decision, making his way to it. He studied the fabric and folded it open to sit.

"Woah!"

Jisung caught himself before he could fall back, hands landing on the floor by reflex. The first time he gets on a hammock and he nearly falls before even sitting down. He breathed out in relief, grasping a hand to his heart. He tried again, making sure there was something underneath and successfully plopped down.

"Wow..." The young boy uttered. He experimented a few swings with his legs, then arranged himself to fully lay on his back.

Jisung placed a hand on the floor and began to slowly rock himself. Their comeback in the next few weeks made him nervous and excited all at the same time. And along with that was his birthday right before it, which had him feeling the same way too. It would get quite hectic every other day so he savored quiet moments where he could settle down, not do anything in particular, and let things sink in. He gazed at the ceiling in silence, enjoying the soft lull of the rocking, and closed his eyes with a smile.

_This is nice..._

The hammock was much more comfortable than he had expected and the brunette found himself drifting off to sleep.

"Ohh,"

Jisung jumped as he was abrupty shaken out of his reverie. He opened his eyes to see Chenle peering down at him from above.

"Is it comfortable?"

The younger blinked up at the older; He nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to try it because I've never been on a hammock before,"

"Me either," Chenle comments, "Mind sharing?"

Jisung is hesitant at first. He shakes his head 'no', but then suddenly realized— as Chenle begun to climb in —that the hammock wasn't built to support two bodies. Although both were conveniently small, it still would be difficult to comfortably lie down with enough space.

The older realizes it too, or maybe he already knew, because as soon as Chenle manages to squish into the space next to him, they're pushed against each other from the imbalance of the hammock. Jisung's forehead collided with Chenle's and he squeezed his eyes shut from the pain.

"Oww.."

Once his head stopped throbbing, Jisung fully acknowledged the tangle of their legs and the feeling of the other's very, very close body. He blushed. Chenle placed his hands on Jisung's chest to give them some space, and Jisung's head spun.

"Sorry," Chenle replies, a sheepish grin wide on his face.

"I-It's okay,"

A look of aknowledgement passed by Chenle's face for a split second and it was enough for Jisung to deduce that his red cheeks clearly weren't hiding anything. The older looked pink too, but maybe he was just seeing things. There was a short beat of embarrassment between the two, before Chenle began to chuckle. It started as a few giggles which exploded to full on laughter.

Jisung gave him a blank stare, but he couldn't hold it in for long and he soon burst out into laughter too. He doesn't even know what's so funny, but the older's laugh was always too cute and contagious _not_ to join in with him. Chenle doesn't cease, his head thrown forward against Jisung's chest and Jisung could feel him shaking from it all. He chuckled in awe at the smaller teen's laughing fit.

Their close proximity honestly made him want to faint— as much as he enjoyed the other being near him —and he attempted to alleviate the problem by shifting his legs and lower body to make more room for himself. He hadn't thought about it then, but doing so was a terrible idea.

Jisung shifted too much weight on his side, sending both of them careening off the hammock. His arm and back hit the floor first as he instinctively held Chenle close from the fall. Jisung thought for a second about feeling like a sack of potatoes, their bodies rolling down from the hammock in a tumbling mess.

Eventually, both came to a stop with Jisung above Chenle. The older's eyes are closed because he's still laughing and Jisung wonders how he could be after literally falling off a hammock. He could feel Chenle's hands on his back as he situates a forearm next to the other boy's head to lift himself up and see him better. That action seemed to be the button he pressed to get him to stop laughing.

Chenle's grin fades into a smile, realization dawning on his features with the way _cute_ pink blush began dusting his cheeks. Jisung stared at him in awe. He was deadly still save for his breathing, stunned at his mussed pink hair and expression that seemed to be as equally flustered as his. He glances down to see his lips parted, looking soft and kissable and it made him deeply nervous.

He shouldn't be having these thoughts about Chenle. He shouldn't be this close to him and he shouldn't be fighting the urge to want to kiss him in the first place. But he's on the ground, looming over the older's smaller frame, and doing just that.

He sees Chenle's eyes shift to his lips too and Jisung's heart catches in his throat. He admits to himself that the moment is perfect, his tether of willpower that's holding him back is growing weak. He could lean down right now if he really wanted to.

His hands grip the fabric on his back tighter and the tether breaks. It was a small gesture which came to Jisung clearly as an okay. That this was okay, him leaning down to kiss him would be okay. And Jisung does just that, he starts craning forward, studying Chenle's face for any signs of disapproval, to which there was none with how his arms were pulling him down and how his eyes were beginning to close. His heart thudding loud and clear in his ears.

But then, Mark's voice cut through the thick cloud blocking the two from the outside world, and they immediately snap out of it. They jump apart as the others begin to flood in from the styling area.

Mark's words register into Jisung's head. He's turned the other way so he didn't see anything and the other members were behind him. Good.

"Stop messing around guys, it's almost time to start,"

Jisung is nodding and quickly getting up, the moment gone just as quick as it had all happened. He felt disappointed that it got cut off but he was also unsure if it was a good thing they got interrupted. There was staff crew all over the place and anyone could've seen them. What would even happen to their relationship?

As his thoughts ran wild in his head, Jisung took note of Chenle still sitting down on the floor looking up at him all flushed and speechless. He shifted his gaze away for a second from his eyes, but turned back around and offered his hand.

Chenle blinked and took the help, Jisung pulling him up off the floor. They stare at each other then with Jisung's hand still wrapped around the other's and exchanged looks of, _What do we do?_ and _What did we just almost do?._ They both gazed down at their hands at the same time, silent for a few seconds.

But then, Chenle is gently squeezing Jisung's hands in his. The soft gesture has the younger looking up to see a warm smile brightening Chenle's face. Jisung smiles back. Although, neither of them are exactly sure what to do nor were they sure on what even happened, the grin on the older's face is reassuring and Jisung's nervousness disappears.

The booming announcement of the start of the shoot resonates the room from the manager's loudspeaker as Jisung squeezes Chenle's hand in response before letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @chensungs on tumblr screaming abt this ship and NCT, ty~


End file.
